


Nephilim ~ Reylo

by Vallivcas



Category: Star Wars
Genre: BenSololives, F/M, I got a strange idea and that’s the result, Idk what Im actually doing, Reylo is canon, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallivcas/pseuds/Vallivcas
Summary: When Ben Solo turned to the dark side, he got promised to achieve endless strength and recognition. But instead he got cursed. On a distant world, wings of an angel became his burden. And the feathers can only be removed from it’s flesh by death.The reborn Kylo Ren is convinced that sacrificing lifes in the name of his master and alongside the First Order will free himself, until he crosses the way of a scavenger. Maybe her sacrifice is going to heal him from his curse.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Nephilim ~ Reylo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A good friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+good+friend).



> This story isn’t influenced by most of the events in all three sequels movies. Only characters and places are borrowed.  
> And:  
> English’s not my mother tongue. Pls excuse all grammar or comma mistakes. 
> 
> \- Liv

When Rey took a deep breath out of the thin air, her lungs craved for more.  
She never thought about dying in a lock-up, her ankles chained and her hands handcuffed.  
The room which held her captive was a white, clear and motionless room.  
Only the bright light bothering her eyes was directly pointed at her. She could barely move, see and most important - Rey couldn’t even breath. The air was fleeing from her lungs. Now her chest started to hurt, her arms started to cramp and her eyes started tear up.  
“ She still keeps the secrets all by herself”, said a voice. A rough voice of a man, redheaded and thin. Clothed in black from neck to toe.  
“ Sir. Her vital signs are critical”, said another voice. Now a female one, irritated and deformed by a chrome helmet.  
“ No worries, Commander. She’s stronger as you might think”.  
“ She might be strong but silly in the way of thinking, she could sneak into our center of our cruiser. Stupid girl”, the woman said, while taking a step forward.  
“ Don’t underestimate the enemy, Phasma”.  
The redhead stopped the torture. It just needed a simple wave of a hand to stop this agony for Rey, to stop the bitter torment.  
The young woman slumped down, catching her breath, as her head already blushed dark red. Even her eyes, former green, had turned crimson.  
And she was gasping, coughing. But the needed air refused to cringe back.  
“Enough for today. The girl has to last for a little longer”. Rey hated this man. Hux was ruthless, without any emotions. Only capable of serving the evil.  
“ Sweet dreams, Scavenger”. 

The man opened his eyes. It was dark. The stars seemed to hide themselves, not hefty enough to present their light.  
So the man closed his eyes again but it made no difference. Not even the slightest.  
However hard he tried in all his passed life. There never was a difference, a change, when he tried to end the dark by opening his eyes.  
These shadows, they always came back. Covering his body like a second and third skin. They adapted his movements, his thinking.  
In the daytime, silent whispering distracted his mind. But at the time he closed his eyes and welcomed the dark, screams were following his dreams and stealing his peace.  
So after time and time. He gave in, he let them in.  
And the dark and the boy, who became a man, melded into one character.  
A figure, formed out of what once felt peace and love, and the curse of a disgraced bloodline.  
Kylo Ren. 

Eyes are able to tell the most truthfully but also most exhausting tails. Some are able to contain them. Others don’t. They have to hide them behind gowns, behind masks.  
A dark creature, eyes concealed behind a mask was walking the hall. It’s posture was tight but he didn’t limp. Ren felt a sharp pain flowing over his back. He really would have wanted to admit, he got used to this particular feeling. This aching, whenever he moves. Like a load hurting his torso.  
“ Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke enquires after you”. The hair curried and the clothes without any flaws. A man who might’ve been a better senator than a commander tapped the creature on it’ shoulder. The man was shaking, feeling his mind going in circles.  
Ren just nodded. But the breathing through his mask made the commander feel even more anxious.  
“ Your fear. I can even smell it, Commander. Get rid of it”. 

A black robe was covering the body of the creature. When Kylo entered the great hall in which his master waited for him impatiently, so he lowered the woven fabric. When it touched the ground, feathers over feather got unveiled. The bones started grating. The wing’s master haven’t set them free for a while now.  
Ren snorted in pain but he knew that’s just the easiest part of his curse.  
“ It’s a shame. You are a shame by not using your full ability, your gift properly”, his master reminded him.  
“ Oh... They’re beautiful. A splendour”. His master was under the spell of Kylo’s black wings.  
“ You asked for me, Supreme Leader”, murmured Ren, kneeling in front of a throne. Snoke was sitting there, waiting impatiently for his student. 

Snoke’s throne room was a hall. Walls as high as a mountain. You couldn’t even see it’s end because the entire room was black and swallowed almost every daylight. Those view rays of sunshine tried their best of illumine this place. Bothered by the presences of evil. 

Ren was able to see the reflection of his wings. The entire floor seemed to be a mirror and Kylo could even see his feathers shaking. 

“ My dear boy. I need a favour. Just a minor one. But there has been a intruder. A young woman”. Snoke had this smile on his face and his voice was raised in scorn.  
Ren took a deep breath but he already knew what his master wanted him to do.  
“ I’ll get you everything you need”.


End file.
